


【路亚的发情期】(我拒绝给这么羞耻系列的文写英文标题)

by blackfluffy



Category: FF14, FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfluffy/pseuds/blackfluffy
Summary: 诺伊的猫——路亚——每年一度的发情期又到了……





	【路亚的发情期】(我拒绝给这么羞耻系列的文写英文标题)

**Author's Note:**

> 设定相关：  
> 光之战士在市场雇佣了两个雇员  
> 其中一个是退役的冒险者，诺伊，中原人男，有些上年纪了想找份安稳点的工作但是又不舍得放弃自己冒险的旅程。  
> 另外一个是这个冒险者在任务途中捡回来的猫，路亚，捡到的时候脑子就有点不好使了，不知道是因为被人打了头，还是原来脑子就不太好

被绑在地上的猫魅又一次呜呜地喊了起来，脸上全是泪水，但是苦于嘴里塞着毛巾，只能发出闷哼的声音。  
“不是才刚射过吗？怎么又想要了？”  
“唔……”  
“哎，要照顾你的发情期真是……” 人族的男性帮他拿掉了嘴里的毛巾。“想说什么？”   
“诺伊，我……” 猫魅难耐地挺动着一片狼藉的下体，眼泪一点点滴在地上。  
“路亚，你稍微忍耐一下，这样对你身体不好……”诺伊俯身为他擦去了眼泪和额角的汗珠。  
“我想小解……”  
诺伊叹了一口气，告诉他稍等，便起身去拿导尿的管子。

猫魅每年都有一段时间会特别敏感而且性欲旺盛，不管他们部落里面管这个叫什么，诺伊一般都半开玩笑管这个叫发情期。  
一般情况下，路亚都会自己准备好药剂来度过这段时间，但是今年遇到了一点麻烦。  
由于小队那段时间在赶路，想要狩猎深林里的怪物，导致路亚错过了某种药草的生长周期。  
所以今年他只能靠意志力忍过去了。

发情期已经接近尾声，但是持续的充血让路亚备受折磨。肿胀的前列腺几乎完全封住了尿道，甚至连小解都变成了相当困难的事情。

诺伊熟练地准备好了管子，抚摸着路亚的脊背安慰着他。路亚双手绑在背后，努力地保持不动。尽管诺伊用了昂贵的丝绸，但是路亚反复的挣动和摩擦已经让手腕磨破了一层皮。

“放松，路亚。”诺伊小心翼翼地握住对方的下体，长满尖刺的阴茎有一种奇特的粗糙感，尽管刚刚才释放过一次但依然还半勃起着。  
“等……不要……”管子刚刚接触到充血红肿的头部，路亚就忍不住蜷起了身子。数日连续的高潮让他禁不起任何触碰，过于敏感的身体让快感变成了一种折磨，尤其是这时高潮刚刚才结束，肉眼不可见的细小伤口带来的疼痛，同时也正肆意摧残着他仅剩的理智。  
“你多少忍一下啊……”诺伊无奈地看着他。“别乱动，我尽量快一点。”  
“嗯……”路亚咬着下唇，小声地答应着。

诺伊的视线回到了路亚的下身，他能明显感到猫魅的肌肉在不住颤抖，但他还是狠心把管子插了进去。路亚因为这种进入不禁抽搐了一下，身体不由自主地想要排出插进来的异物。涂满了润滑的管子微微有点打滑，但是诺伊及时压住了它，慢慢地把管子往里推入着。  
突然路亚轻轻地“啊”了一声，管子便难以再往里深入。  
诺伊试图稍微用些力气通过那里，但是路亚用尾巴炸着毛拍打着他的手，龇牙咧嘴地哭着说：“疼，松手……”  
诺伊没好气地看着他，抽出了管子，发出啵的一声。  
“管好你的尾巴，要不然连你的尾巴一起都绑起来。”  
一听说要绑尾巴，路亚顿时软了下来，乖乖把尾巴挪到了一边。

诺伊把管子收好，一只手往路亚的后穴探了过去。借助着刚刚涂在管子上的润滑剂，诺伊修长的手指很容易就进入到了湿热的内部。  
他熟悉路亚的体内，就像熟悉他自己的身体一样。他们在平时不知多少次黏在一起度过愉快的夜晚。因此诺伊轻车熟路地就找到了那个淘气胀痛着的腺体。他用指腹轻轻揉搓着，透明的液体顺着出口缓缓流了出来，惹得路亚发出一串舒适的嘶嘶声。  
看着逐渐放松下来的路亚，诺伊突然坏笑着猛地往里戳了一下。  
“啊！那里不要！”路亚条件反射地夹紧了腿，耳朵也贴在了头上。“要尿出来了……”  
“没关系的，一会擦地板就是了。”诺伊继续恶意的从肠道内部挤压着早已饱胀的膀胱。“自然排泄不是更健康吗？”  
“不……求你……呜……”路亚挣扎着试图躲避诺伊的进攻，结果只是咚地一声把头磕在了地板上。  
诺伊噗嗤一声笑了出来，松开了手下的猫魅。

路亚疼得眼泪都流了出来，一脸怨念地看着面前的诺伊。  
诺伊一边笑着安抚路亚，一边站起身重新准备器具，然而就在这时，路亚轻轻哼了一声，还是没忍住尿在了地上。  
“地板……不……不要流到地毯上……”路亚蠕动着，微微带着哭腔。  
“别担心。”诺伊放下手里的活计，转身回来抱起路亚，把他轻轻放在早已蓄好温水的澡盆里。  
“可是……”  
“听话……”诺伊轻轻咬着路亚的耳朵尖，被汗水濡湿的绒毛带着略微的咸味，猫魅独特的味道在舌苔上弥漫开。  
路亚努力在水中放松着身体，紧绷的神经松懈下来，有种奇特的快感。他抖了抖耳朵摆脱了诺伊的骚扰，仰头吻上了他抿着的嘴唇。护月族尖锐的牙齿轻轻滑过诺伊略显单薄但是却泛着健康的淡粉色的嘴唇，带着倒刺的舌头略有恶意地舔舐着对方柔软的上颚。  
“唔……路亚……”诺伊半推就着猫魅的索吻，“现在不行，至少今天不行。等你恢复了之后再……”  
猫魅只是从嗓子里发出舒适的呼噜声，并不接对方的话茬。  
诺伊感受到躁动从下体慢慢升上来，紧身的裤子拘束着他，把那个私密的部位勒的生疼。于是他强行推开了路亚，喘着粗气，想要找个背着路亚的地方解决一下个人问题，但眼睛却无法从猫魅结实的肌肉上移开。  
“啊，路亚，路亚……”

路亚丝毫没有退缩，反而半跪在浴池里，凑上了诺伊的下体，用灵巧的舌尖勾勒着他惊人的轮廓。反绑着的手被浸湿的丝带裹得更紧，路亚只能半倚靠在诺伊身体上，随着对方的呼吸前后摇摆着，几次都差点滑进水里。  
“松开我的手好不好……”路亚在喘息的间隙说道。“就算是绑到身前也行……相信我……”  
诺伊没说什么，点了点头，重新把丝巾系了一遍。  
猫魅的双手获得了更多的自由之后，几乎是肆无忌惮地探过去，温柔地揉捏着，按压着他所熟知的敏感点，即便是隔着布料，他依然能精确的知道对方的喜好。  
在快感的迷幻中，诺伊任由路亚脱掉了自己的裤子，沾着池水的手指尖划过会阴的时候，他感受到了那种熟悉的颤栗。  
因为路亚的发情期，忙着照顾他的诺伊也很少能痛快的发泄一次。  
路亚的指尖在他的私处游走着，像是细数每一根血管一样抚摸着他的下体，而后他含住了诺伊敏感的头部。  
“不，不用这样……”诺伊知道路亚身为猫魅族，对气味有着特别的偏好，因此他从不让路亚为他口交，尽管他十分好奇猫魅那生着倒刺的舌头舔舐龟头的触感。  
而路亚只是闭上了眼睛，轻轻地吮吸着，舌尖似是挑衅一般反复划过不安分的开口，甚至轻轻往里探入着。  
诺伊忐忑地享受着对方的爱抚，身体不由自主地泛起了红晕。猫魅的舌头带来的火花一般的快感在他体内游动着，让他终于忍不住呻吟出声。  
路亚揉搓着对方涨得通红的阴茎，看着他忍不住在他口中微微挺动。  
几乎是预料之中，诺伊终于伸手扶住了路亚的肩膀，嘴里喃喃地说着，“不行了，我……我要……”  
路亚坏笑了一下，用指腹轻轻地堵住了出口，却肆意地舔弄着敏感的尖端。  
“啊……让我……让我……唔呃……”  
“再忍10秒？”  
“不，让我……去……”  
猫魅紧紧地按住想要发泄的铃口，用指甲轻轻刮挠着周围的皮肤。“还有5秒。”  
“求求你，我想……呃……”  
“想做什么？”  
“射精……”  
诺伊终于通红着脸说了出来，而路亚也放开了他手中发紫的阴茎。粘稠的液体喷洒在路亚的胸口，弄得他身上斑斑驳驳。  
诺伊抽搐地撑着水池的边缘，还沉浸在高潮的余韵之中，路亚借机稍稍直起身子，额头碰着对方的额头，露出了一个调皮的笑容。

**Author's Note:**

> 不定时更新哟Kira，有想吃的梗欢迎在下面留言，我说不定就会给炖的  
> ……Maybe……


End file.
